


Thunder Clap

by kijikun



Series: Imagine [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Ectobiology, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human/Troll Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat comforts his scared daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Clap

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Imagine your OTP comforting their scared child/children because of a thunder storm.

It's taken years, but Karkat is somewhat used to sleeping on the bed with Jade. He still has a pile he sleeps in most of the time, its just that he likes being curled next to his matesprit while they sleep. Jade makes his side of the bed lumpy for him, shoving things between the mattress sheet and the mattress, but sometimes just half resting across her is enough.

He's not a deep sleeper anymore. With no dreambubbles or horrorterrors, he does the opposite of most and sleeps lighter. He used to be able to sleep through terrible amounts of noise (and terrible things) now the slightly noise, the lightest sound vibration to his horns and he's awake. He's half awake, half asleep with the storm raging outside. Part of his mind is aware of the dangers of the lightning and the crashing waves stirred up by the storm below.

As a result he hears the creaking just outside the respiteblock door and awakens with a start. Instinctively he reaches for his weapon - there are still dangers even on Jade island - then relaxes as the other small sounds and vibrations come to him. His eyes see easily in the dark, even without the flashes of light from outside, and the small figure in the doorway isn't trying to hide.

He opens his arms. The tiny figure practically pounces him, and burrows into the safety of his embrace. "Loud," the tiny thing complains.

Karkat kisses the top of his offspring's head. She's a tiny thing, only three human years old. Karkat can't help, but still think of her as a wriggler.

"Storm bothering you, wriggle?" he asks, smoothing her hair down.

She has tiny little nub horns like him, but her hair is more like her mother's. Jade laughs that she's glad she didn't have to go through pregnancy and labor with her because those horns would still have hurt. Ecto-biology created her.

They call her Meenah.

She nods against his chest and covers her hear handles. "Loud, papa," she complains again. She whimpers when another boom of thunder goes off and burrows more.

"Shoosh," he soothes, papping her back softly. "It's just noise. Mama and papa won't let anything bad happen."

Meenah peers up at him. "Sounds like monster," she tells him.

"Even if it was, we wouldn't let it in the house," Jade says sleepily.

Karkat turns his head towards her and sees her sitting up. She wraps one arm around him and the other around their child. She's better with Meenah than he is, she knows just what to do and he fumbles along. It's not as if he had demonstrations of how an adult raises a child growing up. Young trolls tended to avoid adults for reason he doesn't want to think about while holding his child.

"It stays outside?" Meenah asks.

Jade ruffles her hair. "If it was a monster, then it would stay outside. Beside you think Bec or Uncle Gamzee would let a monster come and hurt you? Or your mama and papa?"

Meenah shakes her head.

"Uncle Gamzee would never let anything hurt you," Karkat tells her.

Meenah nods against his chest. She adores Gamzee and he her.

That much he knows to be true. Gamzee is more stable with having given up his religion - he's never told Karkat the whole of it, but Karkat isn't sure he wants to know. He doesn't know if he'd be able to trust his moirail the same way if he knew all that Gamzee had done. Karkat has young to think of now, not just himself.

There is one thing for sure, Gamzee would never let a hair on Meenah's head get damaged. And there's something reassuring knowing that Gamzee will be around to watch over her and possible her little ones long after he and Jade are gone.

Another boom of thunder from outside, but Meenah just whimpers softly.

Jade shooshes her, kissing the top of her head. "When I was your age, storms scared me too," she tells Meenah. "But Grandpa Harley and Bec always kept me safe."

Meenah yawns against Karkat's chest. "Do you want to stay with mama and papa tonight, wriggle?"

Meenah nods and starts sucking her thumb. Jade's assured him many times she'll outgrow that. Jade smiles indulgently and doesn't protest. They've been trying to get her to sleep in her own pile or bed, but neither of them are very good at saying no.

The three of them settle down on the bed, Meenah burrowed between them. Karkat curls his hand around Jade's on Meenah's back.

"I love you," he tells Jade softly.

He pities her more than he thought he could pity any soul. Enough to give her human words of love. Because if he loves anyone the way humans love, its Jade Harley. The feelings for his tiny child are just as strong, but different. He feels protective of her and adores her in ways he could never explain and never thought he'd feel.

"Love you too," Jade whispers back.

"Love mama and papa," Meenah chirps, sleepily.

"And we love you, wriggle," Karkat assures her.

His matesprit and child fall back asleep easily. Karkat stays awake, listening to the storm and watching his precious family sleep.


End file.
